


Him & I

by Emma_jay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drunk Isak, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Isak and Even being cute, M/M, Making Up, based on random text posts on tumblr, daily life of evak, each chapter is a different plot, even's dick on fire, haunted house au, script style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_jay/pseuds/Emma_jay
Summary: Isak: “I wasn’t that drunk last night.”Jonas: “You kept flirting with Even.”Isak: “So what? He’s my boyfriend.”Jonas: “Dude, you asked him if he was single and cried when he said he wasn’t.”Random Evak scenes written in script style.





	1. Chapter 1

_*Friday, 22:47, EVA’s living room. EVEN is walking around the room, seemingly looking for someone. He stops by SANA and asks her something and SANA shakes her head. EVEN starts to walk out of the house into the back yard, but stops just by the door and approaches CHRISTINA*_

**EVEN:**  “Hey Chris, have you seen Isak?”

**CHRIS:** “I think I saw him out there with Jonas.”

**EVEN:** _*shouting over the music*_ “What?!”

**CHRIS:** “I said I think I saw him go out with Jonas!”

_*EVEN nods as he continues his way outside. Outside is JONAS, standing behind a bush. ISAK can’t be seen properly*_

**EVEN:** “Jonas?!”

**JONAS:** _*robbing ISAK’s back, who is throwing up in the bushes*_ “Even, oh thank fuck I didn’t know what to do with this fuck head anymore”

**EVEN:** “What the hell happened?!”

**JONAS:** “He was crying about how he missed you and that he hadn’t seen you for the past eight hours and and next thing we knew he was drunk out of his mind, what the fuck is wrong with your boyfriend man?”

**EVEN:** “Shit, I’m sorry I should have told him to wait for me at home so we could come together, I didn’t think he’d make a scene,”

_*ISAK wipes his mouth with his jacket and wobbles slightly on his feet*_

**ISAK: “** Jooooonas can we go play in the snow?”

**JONAS:** _*sighing deeply*_ “Isak it’s nearly June, there is no snow,”

**ISAK:** * _stares at JONAS, gaping_ * “oh okay,” * _shifts his eyes around and stares at EVEN_ * * _whispering_ * “Holy fuck you’re so hot” * _turns to JONAS*_ “Jonas hoomiigodd look at him he’s so hot.”

**JONAS** : * _chuckling_ * “Yeah buddy, wanna go over and say hi?”

**ISAK:** * _squeals_ * “I can’t just- just say and go hi,”

**JONAS:** “yeah you definitely can’t do _that,_ but come on let’s go,”

* _JONAS drags ISAK to EVEN’s side. EVEN has an amused smirk on his lips*_

**ISAK:** _*still gaping_ * “oh my god you’re so beautiful,”

**EVEN:** “uhhh, thanks? I guess?”

**ISAK:** * _giggling_ * “He’s soooo pretty Jonas isn’t he?”

**JONAS:** “sure,”

**ISAK:** * _throws his arms around EVEN’s neck, hiding his face in EVEN’s neck_ * “oh my god he smells sooo good, Jonas you HAVE to come smell him he smells sooooo nice,”

**JONAS:** * _seems uncomfortable_ * “actually I think I’ll pass.” * _turns to EVEN_ * “do you think he’ll make it out alive?”

**EVEN:** “I really really hope so,” 

**ISAK:** “Jonas can you ask him if he’s single?”

**JONAS:** “Isak you’re literally sitting on him, why don’t you ask him that yourself?”

**ISAK:** “hehe silly me, you’re right.” * _turns to EVEN_ * “hey are you single? Ready to mingle? Hahahahah”

**EVEN** : * _visibly pauses for a moment, another smirk appears on his face_ * “Actually, no, I have a boyfriend,”

**ISAK:** * _gasps out loud_ * “what?!” * _turns to JONAS*_ “what?!!!”

**JONAS:** “you heard him buddy,”

**EVEN:** “yeah, Sorry to let you down,”

**ISAK:** “b-but,” * _eyes filling with tears_ * “you can’t- Jonas he can’t-“ * _big fat tears start rolling down his cheeks_ *

**EVEN:** “Jonas oh my god he’s crying,”

**JONAS:** * _pulling out his phone_ * “I have to fucking record this, this is GEM!”

**EVEN:** * _visibly concerned_ * “hey, hey I’m sorry, it’s okay, please stop crying,”

**ISAK:** * _sobbing_ * “b-but” * _hiccups_ * “y- you have a b-“ * _hiccups_ * “boyfriend,”

**EVEN:** “you have a boyfriend too, don’t you? Remember? You have a boyfriend!”

**ISAK:** * _stops crying_ * “I have a boyfriend? Jonas? I have a boyfriend!”

**JONAS:** * _busy filming_ * “uhuh”

**EVEN** : “yeah, you do. Do you remember him?” 

**ISAK:** * _staring off into distance_ * “Even,”

**EVEN:** “yes?”

**ISAK:** “Of course I remember my boyfriend! My Eveeeeen is so pretty. He’s even prettier than YOU! You can keep your- your stupid boyfriend! My boyfriend is better,”

**EVEN:** “I’m not so sure about that, but okay.”

**ISAK:** * _cuddling closer to EVEN_ * “my Even is so much taller, and he smells soooo much better than you do,” * _inhales deeply*_ “he also fucks me really good. Like really really reallyyyyy good.”

**EVEN:** “Jonas please tell me you’ve stopped filming,”

**JONAS:** “sorry mate,”

**ISAK:**  * _quietly_ * “I miss my Even so much. I love him so much.”

**EVEN:** * _holds ISAK closer to his body, closing his eyes* *whispers back* “_ your Even loves you so much too, more than anything.”

**JONAS:** * _putting the phone away, sensing the importance of the moment* “_ should we take him home? _”_

**EVEN:** “yeah, we should. Come on Isak, let’s get you home.”

**ISAK:** “home where?”

**EVEN:** “let’s get you to your Even.”

 

****

_*Saturday, 10:18, ISAK and EVEN’s apartment. ISAK walking up to the kitchen, his head in his hands.*_

**ISAK:** _*groans*_ oh my god I feel like I just woke up after 500 years of death.” _*pauses in his tracks* “_ what the fuck are you doing here?”

**JONAS:** “good morning to you too,”

**ISAK** : “where’s Even?”

**JONAS** : “he just left to get some food for breakfast, he’ll be back in a few, I stayed over after we brought you back home last night.”

**ISAK** : * _sitting down in front of JONAS*_ What the hell happened last night? Why am I feeling like an elephant has stepped on me? I wasn’t even that drunk.”

**JONAS** : * _raising an eyebrow_ * “you kept flirting with Even.”

**ISAK** : “So what? He’s my boyfriend.”

**JONAS** : “Dude, you asked him if he was single and cried when he said he wasn’t.”

**ISAK** : “fuck off I did not!” 

**JONAS** : “there’s a fucking video of it Isak,”

**ISAK** : “Jonas I swear to god-“

**JONAS** : “yeah, yeah I will definitely use it agaisnt you someday, don’t worry,”

* _The front door opens, EVEN steps through the door*_

**EVEN:** “good morning baby,” * _kisses ISAK on the lips*_ “Jonas are you staying for breakfast?”

**JONAS** : “Nah I was just leaving, you two boys have fun” * _pats ISAK’s back before leaving*_

**ISAK** : “did I seriously ask you if you were single last night?”

**EVEN** : * _chuckles_ * “yeah and you were pretty upset when you found out I wasn’t,” 

**ISAK** : * _hiding his face in his hands_ * “oh my god...”

**EVEN** : “but then you remembered that you weren’t single yourself, and you kept going on and on and on about how beautiful and amazing your boyfriend Even was and how good he fucks you,”

**ISAK** : “oh my god stop I wanna die,” 

**EVEN** : “and you kept saying how much you loved and missed your Even,”

**ISAK** : * _looking up at EVEN_ * “well I guess this last bit was true”

**EVEN** : * _beaming at ISAK_ * “just for the record, your Even would fucking die for you,”

**ISAK** : “shut up Even,”

**EVEN** : * _smiling softly at ISAK_ ***** “I mean it Isak, you are the best thing in my life, I love you so much.”

**ISAK** : * _smiles back, intertwining his fingers with EVEN’s_ * “I love you too.”

**EVEN** : “I also can’t wait to fuck you good.”

**ISAK** : “way to ruin the romantic moment, Even.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak eats spicy food for dinner, doesn’t think about it later, and then goes down on Even. Poor Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR EVERY SINGLE KUDOS AND COMMENT. I LOVE ALL OF U. EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS FANDOM.

* _Wednesday, 20:45, ISAK and EVEN's apartment. EVEN is sitting down on the bed working on his laptop with a frown. ISAK is nowhere to be seen. EVEN is typing furiously on his keyboard as the front door opens. ISAK walks in*_

 **ISAK** : "Hi baby I'm home!"

 **EVEN** : "Yeah Isak, I can see that,"

 **ISAK** : _*hanging his jacket*_ "why do you never let me be even the tiniest bit romantic?"

 **EVEN** : _*still on his laptop, distracted*_ "what would the fun in that be?"

 **ISAK:** _*walks over to Even_ * "still working on your project?" * _leans in to give EVEN a kiss, EVEN sighs into the kiss*_

 **EVEN** : "I worked so hard on this Isak, I really hope it all goes well tomorrow. I'm so tired I feel like a walking corpse, actually a sitting corpse, I don't really remember the last time I stood up."

 **ISAK** : "you know you should't take it so hard on yourself, it's not good for you." _*rolls his eyes as EVEN raises his eyebrows*_ "what I mean is, it's not good for anyone. you should give yourself a break if you want to remain a functioning human, just as any other person should. any other human."

 **EVEN** : "stop rambling Isak I'm just messing with you" * _rubs his eyes*_ "how was dinner with the boys?

 **ISAK** : "It was fine, although I think Magnus missed you a little too much."

 **EVEN** : "and you didn't? "

 **ISAK** : * _smirks*_ "nah, it was actually nice, getting away from you for a few hours. you're always stalking me,"

 **EVEN** : _*pouts and pulls away from ISAK_ ,* "fine! no more kisses for you then!"

 **ISAK** : " aw baby come on don't be mean,"

 **EVEN** : "I'm not mean! you're mean! you just said yo- mph"  _*ISAK cups EVEN's face with both of his hands, plants a fierce kiss on his lips. EVEN is left looking dazed when they pull away*_

 **ISAK** : "excuse me," * _ISAK smirks*_ "what were you saying?"

 **EVEN** : * _still gaping at ISAK*_ "fuck I want you. right now." * _moves to take ISAK's shirt off*_  

 **ISAK** : "woah there, slow down cowboy" * _pulls away from EVEN only slightly*_ "have you even eaten dinner?"

 **EVEN** : * _scoffs and climbs on ISAK's lap. begins kissing his neck_ * "I'll have YOU for dinner*

 **ISAK** : * _seems to want to push EVEN away again but melts under him_ * "I-I'm serious Even,"

 **EVEN** : "so am I Isak, I need you right _now_ ,"

 **ISAK** : "but-"

 **EVEN:** * _pulls away from Isak's throat to look at him_ * "Isak, please." 

 **ISAK** : "o-okay" * _nods weakly_ * "fuck but I need to get something off my chest first-" 

 **EVEN** : "please tell me it's your shirt, please let it be your shirt, please please ple-"

 **ISAK** : * _pulls away again and furrows his eyebrows_ * "What the fuck Even?!"

 **EVEN** : * _smiling sheepishly_ * "sorry, go on."

 **ISAK** : "fuck you I was gonna say I've been thinking of going down on you all day but if you're so keen on being an impatient horny bastard-"

 **EVEN** : "fuck Isak, you don't know the things you do to me" _*bites down on ISAK's collarbone_ * "baby I'll take whatever you're willing to give me,"

 **ISAK** : _*flips them so EVEN is on his back and ISAK is on top of him*_ * _leans close to his ear_ * "In that case I wish I could give you the world,"

 **EVEN** : * _snorts_ * "cheesy seriously doesn't suit you Is-"

 **ISAK:** * _shuts him up with a kiss, puts his hands on his chest and begins stroking his nipples, Even moans lightly_ * "stop interrupting me Even, I wasn't finished being cheesy-"

 **EVEN** : * _lets out another groan as Isak palms the bump on Even's jeans*_ "fuck Isak just get on with it already."

 **ISAK** : * _curses under his breath and springs into action by Even's tiny moan*_ "Even, fuck, I can't with you" * _wiggles Even's pants out of his leg_ * "you're the most delicious thing I've ever laid eyes on" * _throws his own clothes to the side_ * fuck, I'm gonna make you feel so good baby * _trails kisses down Even's happy trail_ * so fucking good"

 **EVEN** : * _pushing his hips up slightly*_ "Isak please come on, Isak come on-" * _Isak swallows him down suddenly, taking him in as far as possible*_ "oh my g-god" * _Even lets out a low scream, first from pleasure, but his face soon twists into pain_ * "Oh my god Isak GET OFF GET OFF!"

 **ISAK** : * _getting off of him immediately, notices Even is sobbing_ * "Even what?! what happened ?! what?!"

 **EVEN** : "OH MY GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS SO MUCH-"

 **ISAK** : "EVEN WHAT IS HAPPENING?" _*Even screams even louder_ * "Even PLEASE baby what is it Even?"

 **EVEN** : * _crying in pain*_ "It hurts Isak it hurts so much-"

 **ISAK** : _*lets out a pained sob, confused and not sure how to help_ * "Even what happened please tell me please Even-" * _starts crying_ * "where does it hurt Even should I take you to the hospital? baby please please tell me-" * _holds Even's face in his hands_ *

 **EVEN** : * _seems to have calmed down a bit, still in pain_ * "I'm fine, stop crying I'm fine."

 **ISAK** : * _getting angry*_ "what do you mean you're fine?! * _flinches_ * "you're rolling around from pain Even what the fuck is happening? why don't you tell me what-"

 **EVEN** : "what the FUCK did you have for dinner?!" 

 **ISAK** : * _confused_ * "w-what?"

 **EVEN** : * _snaps_ * "Isak I'm fucking burning all over what the fuck did you have?"

 **ISAK:** * _frowns_ * "Even what are y-" * _seeming to realize_ * "oh my god!" * _puts a hand on his mouth_ * "fuck fuck FUCK, Even, fuck I'm so fucking sorry-,"

 **EVEN** : * _cuts him off with a pained groan_ * "Isak what were you thinking? did you want to kill me?!"

 **ISAK** : * _teary eyed_ * "I'm so sorry Even, oh my god I can't believe this, I'm so sorry baby,"

 **EVEN** : "Isak seriously, what did you have?"

 **ISAK** : * _covers his face with his hands_ * "we went to a Mexican restaurant..." 

 **EVEN** : * _visibly angry_ * and you just had to go down on me after that didn't you?"

 **ISAK** : * _gulps guiltily, pleading_ * "I'm so sorry Ev-" * _his voice breaks_ * "fuck, I hurt you, I'm so stupid,"

 **EVEN** : * _takes in Isak's pained face*_ "you didn't do it on purpose..." * _softens up*_ "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it seriously doesn't hurt right now, I'm fine," * _pulls Isak down next to him_ * "I don't think my dick has ever softened like that during sex before, don't think it ever will."

 **ISAK** : _*hides his face in Even's shoulder, chuckling*_ "I can't believe I just burned your dick with my mouth,"

 **EVEN** : "and you just kept insisting on giving me head, seriously, what even?"

 **ISAK** : "you literally scared me to death Even, I thought you were actually dying,"

 **EVEN** : "I mean it was a near death experience-" * _Isak smacks him in the head, Even yelps_ * "I'm serious! you don't believe me? would you like me to try it on you?"

 **ISAK** : * _rolls his eyes at Even's amused face_ * "No, I'll pass" * _pauses*_ "I think you could say," * _smirks_ * "I'm so hot I'm on fire,"

 **EVEN:** * _facepalms_ * "oh my god that was so dumb and not even remotely funny-"

 **ISAK** : "you know fire cuz like I burned you-"

 **EVEN** : * _smiling down at his dumb boyfriend_ * Isak, shut up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u have any prompts in mind u can either tell me here or on [tumblr](http://storiesofonedamnedkid.tumblr.com)  
> comments make my day, they make me so happy.please leave me one if u feel like it.  
> I also got tired of writing every single Isak and even in caps lock halfway through the chapter, forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISAK: “why do I feel sick whenever I’m around him?”  
> SANA: “cuz you have a crush on him?”  
> ISAK: “Nah, I think it’s just his cologne...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: has so much shit to do but no time  
> Also me: updates everyday

* _Tuesday, 11:32, Hartvig Nissen's library, ISAK and SANA are sitting together, SANA seems to be studying whilst ISAK is talking to her*_

 **ISAK** : "I just don't understand why he has to be such an asshole!"

 **SANA** : * _bored_ * "have you considered that maybe because you are an asshole too?"

 **ISAK** : "but I'm only an asshole because he was an asshole first!"

 **SANA** : "Yeah he says the exact same thing,"

 **ISAK** : * _sits up straighter_ * "he talks about me?"

 **SANA** : * _gives him a look_ * "you guys are talking about each other literally every second of your lives, it's disgusting,"

 **ISAK** : "yeah but what does he say about me?"

 **SANA** : "the same things you say about him,"

 **ISAK** : * _frustrated_ * "yeah but what exactly does he say?!" * _flinches at Sana's glare* *quietly*_ "sorry, I'm just curious,"

 **SANA** : "Are you guys ever gonna sort this shit out?"

 **ISAK** : "What can I possibly do?! I can't just go and _talk_ to him,"

 **SANA** : * _sighs_ * "Do you even remember what the shit was about in the first place?"

 **ISAK** : "of course I do! I saw him looking all confused on his first day here and I offered to help him and he just snapped at me like the asshole that he is," * _frowns_ * "hasn't stopped snapping at me ever since,"

 **SANA** : * _turning the page_ * "maybe you could try being nice to him? let's start with not glaring at him every time he walks by, yeah?"

 **ISAK** : * _looks down miserably_ * "I've been like throwing hints that I have a crush on him but he doesn't seem to notice them,"

 **EVEN** : * _walking past them that exact moment, waves at SANA_ * "hey Sana!" * _smirks at Isak with a raised brow_ * "How’s my favorite asshole?"

 **ISAK** : * _scoffs_ * "I can't fucking stand you go away!" * _mumbles to himself as Even walks away*_ "fucking dick..."

 **SANA** : * _giving him an amused look_ * "you were saying?"

 **ISAK** : * _blushes_ * "shut up," * _groans_ * "why do I feel sick whenever I'm around him?"

 **SANA** : "cuz you have a crush on him?

 **ISAK** : "Nah,” * _pauses_ * “I think it’s just his cologne..."

 **SANA** : * _facepalming_ * "oh my god, I don't even know why I bother with you two..."

 

***

* _Thursday, 10:15 a.m, Hartvig Nissen’s library. ISAK walks into the library, his head in his phone. EVEN can be seen sitting with SANA, speaking quietly*_

 

 **ISAK** : * _stills for a second upon seeing Even before walking towards them with a frown_ * “What the fuck are you doing here?!” * _turns to Sana_ * “what the fuck is he doing here?”

 **EVEN** : “I’m obviously in a library, studying, with a good friend of mine” * _Sana rolls her eyes_ * “Is there a problem?”

 **ISAK** : * _scoffs_ * “This is where I always seat!”

 **EVEN** : * _smirks_ * “No one’s stopping you from sitting down Isak, there are three more chairs around this table as you can see,”

 **ISAK** : * _sits down_ _with narrowed eyes, still glaring at Even_ * “Why do you always have to ruin every good thing for me?”

 **EVEN** : * _frustrated_ * “well why do you?!”

 **ISAK** : “This is MY seat, MY desk with MY friend Sana!”

 **EVEN** : “If we’re being 10 years olds now, well I don’t see your name anywhere on this desk or on Sana!”

 **ISAK** : “You’re such a fucking asshole,”

 **EVEN** : “Ever looked at yourself in the mirror?”

 **ISAK** : “You fucking- “

 **SANA** : * _snaps her book shut_ * “oh my god STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, what the hell is your problem? Can’t you act like fucking adults for once?!”

 **ISAK** : “not when he’s-“

 **EVEN** : * _at the same time_ * “he started-“

 **SANA** : * _raising her voice_ * “I said, shut up! Isak, are you free tomorrow at 5?”

 **ISAK** : * _confused about the sudden change of subject_ * “uh... I guess so? What- “

 **SANA** : * _ignores him_ * “Even? Are you free tomorrow at 5?!”

 **EVEN** : * _equally confused_ * “I don’t know, probably?”

 **SANA** : * _picking up her stuff_ * “great! Because I’m not. enjoy your date and sort your shit out cuz the sexual tension between the two of you is slowly killing all of us and that is not the kind of death any of us had planned for ourselves. Bye!”

 **ISAK** : * _watching Sana leave with his jaw dropped_ * “did she just...” * _glances back at Even who’s as red as a tomato_ * “this is all your fault!”

 **EVEN** : “you always find a way to blame me for something don’t you? It’s probably the only talent you have,”

 **ISAK** : “why do you always treat me like this? Why are you always an asshole to me?”

 **EVEN** : “and you’re not? You told me to go fuck myself on my first day of school!”

 **ISAK** : “That’s because you snapped at me first!

 **EVEN** : * _rubs his eyes_ * “Why are we even having this conversation? You’re too annoying I honestly can’t talk to you for more than 3 minutes,”

 **ISAK** : * _quietly_ * “I hate you so much,”

 **EVEN** : * _stares at him intensely_ * “I really wanna do bad things to you,”

 **ISAK** : * _startles, gulps,eyes wide_ * “wh- like what?”

 **EVEN** : * _narrows his eyes, giving Isak a fake smile_ * “Oh I dont’t know, break your leg, choke you to death, maybe push you off a building?”

 **ISAK** : * _raising an eyebrow, smirking_ * “kinky.”

 **EVEN** : “.... I’m gonna kill you, you little shi- ”

 

***

 

* _Saturday, 21:21, the kollektiv. EVA is walking towards the girls with a grin, a party is going on in the background, ISAK and EVEN are nowhere to be seen*_

 **EVA** : ”guys guys guys! You will NOT believe what I just saw! Isak and Even, talking. ACTUALLY talking, not yelling, not insulting eachother! They almost looked human!”

 **VILDE** : “oh my god are you serious?”

 **SANA** : “I really hope they get their shit together, they’ve been driving me crazy.”

 **VILDE** : “They would make the cutest couple!”

 **EVA** : “and that’s not all, they left together. They fucking left together guys, I really hope they’re fucking all that tension out right now,”

 **NOORA** : * _frowning_ * “they have a lot of talking to do though, or the sex would be really really angry,”

 **EVA** : * _giggling_ * “Like any of them would have a problem with that,”

 **CHRIS** : “It’s so fanfiction material though, just imagine!”

 **SANA** : * _opens her mouth to talk but her eyes catch sight of Isak and Even who are walking towards her_ * “Oh my god guys they’re here,” * _sees Isak and Even walk in holding hands_ * “So? Who finally confessed?”

 **ISAK** : * _with a proud smile_ * “It was me and I made sure it was short and sweet.”

 **EVEN** : “You yelled listen here you piece of shit I have feelings for you and it’s about time you acknowledged them...from the roof.”

 **ISAK** : * _still beaming_ * “It worked though.” 

 **EVEN** : * _smiles at Sana who is rolling her eyes fondly and then down at Isak_ * “sure it did.”

 **ISAK** : “apparently he thought I was making fun of him that first day when I asked him he needed help.”

 **EVEN** : “weren’t you? You literally snickered when you said I looked lost and then told me my hair was weird,”

 **ISAK** : “there was sauce on your hair Even! You didn’t even let me finish, because you just had to be a dick didn’t you? It’s like y-“ * _Even cuts him off a kiss*_

 **EVEN** : * _smiling against his lips_ * “I think it’s time we fuck all that tension out don’t you think?”

 **ISAK** : * _flustered, smiling back_ * “I 100% agree”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you. All of you. You’re all beautiful. I’m so proud to have such beautiful readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISAK: "we're in the apparently most haunted house in Oslo and we're stuck in here with a ghost and now we're going to have to separate, this is why we can't have good things Even!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter :)  
> I personally don't believe in any of these supernatural or haunted house stuff, I just wrote this for the sake of writing.  
> I really enjoyed writing this chap but I'm all out of ideas so if you have anything in mind, please share them with me!

_* 22:30, October 30th, the night before halloween. ISAK and EVEN are standing right outside of an old creepy looking_ _abandoned house, holding hands. ISAK is looking unsure while EVEN has a wide grin on his face*_

 **ISAK** : "Do we really have to do this? Even seriously,"

 **EVEN** : * _rolling his eyes_ * "why do you have to be such a baby?"

 **ISAK** : * _snorts_ * "Its's not like you mind  _that_ in bed,"

 **EVEN** : * _glaring at Isak_ * "I thought we promised to never use our kinks against each other!"

 **ISAK** : "you're making me! we're walking straight in to our death Even, have you never watched a horror movie? do you not know how this ends?!

 **EVEN** : _*grinning down at Isak_ * "don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," * _Isak rolls his eyes_ * "I'm serious! I'll take care of you,"

 **ISAK** : _*groaning*_ "I can take care of myself just fine,"

 **EVEN** : "shut up, you're a baby" * _pecks Isak's cheek before walking towards the door_ *

 **ISAK** : * _stumbling behind him*_ "oh my god oh my god I can't believe we're really doing this holy shit oh my god-" _*Even opens the door with a kick, Isak winces, expecting a scary looking haunted house with torn curtains and white sheet covered furniture, but instead they're faced with a normal looking, slightly dusty house,_ * "okay. maybe this isn’t as bad as I thought,"

 **EVEN** : * _looking crushed_ * "this isn't exactly what I was expecting either,"

 **ISAK** : "okay then can we go back now?"

 **EVEN** : * _with a pout*_ "let's at least check it out first, yeah?"

 **ISAK** : * _groaning_ * "It's so dark in here,"

 **EVEN** : "we have phones Isak, just turn on your flash," 

 **ISAK** : _*feeling his pockets for his phone*_ "fuck I think I left mine at home, how the fuck did I leave my phone at home?"

 **EVEN** : "don't worry I have mine," * _turns on his flash and closes the door behind them, grabbing Isak's hand*_ "come on,"

 **ISAK** : _*whispering, not sure why*_ "I know this doesn't look half as bad as I thought but this place is already giving me the chills,"

 **EVEN** : _*quietly*_ "I know right? I feel it too," 

 **ISAK** : _*flinching as the wooden floor creaks beneath his feet*_  "fuck okay maybe it _is_ as bad as I thought" _*they start going up the stairs*_ "this place is huge,"

 **EVEN** : _*still clenching Isak's hand*_ "apparently it belonged to a very wealthy doctor in the 18th century, I read about it on the internet. his great grand children own the house now but they all live in America, it also said that this is the most haunted house in Oslo,"

 **ISAK** : _*snorts*_ "the most haunted house?"

 **EVEN** : _*guiding Isak through the huge corridor to one of the rooms*_ "people were saying they've seen the ghosts with their own eyes,"

 **ISAK** : _*scoffs*_ "what a load of bullshit, everybody knows that ghosts aren't _actually_  r-" * _his words are cut off by a sudden very loud thud coming from behind them, making both of them shriek and Even to lose hold of his phone, which falls down with a crash and the light goes out*_

 **ISAK** : * _panting, heart beating out of his chest*_ "Fuck fuck fuck what the fuck was that Even?!" 

 **EVEN** : _*kneeling on the floor to find his phone in the darkness*_ "I don't fucking know, fuck, maybe it was the wind," 

 **ISAK** : _*letting a dry sob out*_ "The wind Even?! the wind?!!"

 **EVEN** : "I don't fucking know Isak! I can't find my damn phone!"

 **ISAK** : "we need to leave Even, we need to fucking leave this place or we're gonna die, please come on!"

 **EVEN** : "how the fuck are we supposed to leave when we can't see shit? I need to- fuck here it is," _*picking up his phone*_ "It's dead, fuck,"

 **ISAK** : _*hiding his face in his hands*_ "this is it. this is how I'm gonna die, I'm not ready for this I am so not ready for this-"

 **EVEN** : * _finding Isak's face blindly in the dark*_ "hey, hey listen Isak, baby listen, stop freaking out, there's nothing here okay? Isak-" * _a soft creaking comes from outside of the room, they both immediately go quiet*_

 **ISAK** : _*whispers, voice trembling*_ "did you hear that?"

 **EVEN** : _*nodding before realizing Isak can't see him*_ "y-yeah,"

 **ISAK** : "do you think there's someone here?"

 **EVEN** : * _chewing on his bottom lip*_ "I don't know,"

 **ISAK** : _*squeezing Even's hands tighter*_ "what do we do Even?"

 **EVEN** : _*stays quiet for a second before drawing in a sharp breath*_ "Okay, fuck, listen, you stay right here okay? I'll go see what it is, don't move Isak."

 **ISAK** : _*raising his voice*_ "are you-" * _Even shushes him_ * "are you kidding me?! there's no way I'm letting us separate!"

 **EVEN** : _*whispering angrily_ * "for fuck's sake, listen Isak if there really is something out there I'm not risking putting you in danger okay? stay here and don't move-" 

 **ISAK** : "but-"

 **EVEN** : _*caressing his neck*_ "please, Isak. I'll be back in a sec okay?"

 **ISAK** : "we're in the apparently most haunted house in Oslo and we're stuck in here with a ghost and now we're going to have to separate, this is why we can't have good things Even!"

 **EVEN** : "what ghosts? there are no ghosts okay? nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

 **ISAK** : _*letting out a pained cry*_ "please come back soon,"

 **EVEN** : "I'll be right back baby, there's nothing to worry about." * _leaves a kiss on Isak's temple before slowly finding his way out of the room, his footsteps slowly fading away*_

 **ISAK** : _*closing his eyes even though he can't really see anything* *quietly to himself*_ "there are no such things as ghosts, there are no ghosts Isak, stop freaking out. there are no such things as ghosts, there are no-" * _hears footsteps and the door creak*_ "Even are you back? was there anything out there?" _*no reply* *Isak's breath hitches and he lowers his voice*_ "E-Even? is that you? _*still no reply, the door creaks again*_ "fuck fuck fuck please please please," _*snaps his eyes shut again*_ "Is a-anyone here?" _*where the fuck was Even?! Isak's eyes fill with tears and he covers his ears with his hands, he's gonna die, he's gonna fucking die, Even is probably already dead, his Even died trying to protect him and now he's gonna die too and no one will ever know what happened to them-* *Isak suddenly feels hands gripping his shoulder and he let's out a loud scream*_

 **EVEN** : "Isak it's me! it's me! calm down baby it's me,"

 **ISAK** : _*sobbing loudly, clutching Even's shirt, still not opening his eyes*_ "fuck Even, I thought you were dead, I thought I was gonna die I thought-"

 **EVEN** : "baby, baby open your eyes, my phone's working again, everything's fine love, let's get out of here."

 **ISAK** : _*opening his eyes and seeing Even's face_ * "fuck Ev- I was so scared," 

 **EVEN** : * _dragging Isak out of the room and down the stairs_ * "I know baby, I'm so sorry, you're safe now," _*opening the front door and pulling Isak out of the house*_ "we're out, look! we're safe, we're okay love," 

 **ISAK** : _*falling to his knees and finally letting out a cry*_ "this was the worst experience in my life Even, this was the worst night of my life,"

 **EVEN** : _*wiping away Isak's tears*_ "there was probably no one in there Is, it's an old house, they make weird noises sometimes, what were you even scared of?"

 **ISAK** : _*panting*_ "I know Even, I know, it's just that you weren't there and you said you were coming back soon but you never came back-"

 **EVEN** : "It was barely two minutes Isak-" 

 **ISAK** : "and I heard footsteps and weird sounds and everything,"

 **EVEN** : * _pulling Isak back up on his feet*_ "we'll come back here sometime later during the day and I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of okay? "

 **ISAK** : * _glaring*_ "I swear Even, if you ever make me come here again I'm gonna break up with you, I swear I'll do it,"

 **EVEN** : _*throwing his hands up*_ "okay okay baby, chill. sorry, my bad," _*leans in to peck Isak's lips*_ "I'm sorry okay?" 

 **ISAK** : "you're gonna have to cuddle me extra sweet tonight okay?

 **EVEN** : _*smiling*_ "with pleasure,"

 **ISAK** : _*taking Even's arm and dragging him away from the creepy house*_ "let's go home and never, ever come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol don't try this at home kids  
> thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, love you <3  
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emmmm_ma) I really need friends hahaha its really sad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is in a museum and Even is a very hot security gaurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 84 years.   
> Thank you Loveevak for the prompt :)

_*Thursday, 11:23 A.M, Munch Museum, Oslo. Isak is sitting down on a bench chatting on his phone, not seeming to be paying attention to the artwork around him at all. after a few moments bringing his phone into position to take a selfie and not noticing the security guard, Even, who is approaching him.*_

**EVEN:** _*halting in front of Isak with a smirk*_ "Hi,I'm sorry but you're not allowed to take pictures of the artwork," 

**ISAK** :  _*slowly bringing his phone down and looking up at Even with a wary expression*_ "Excuse me?"

**EVEN** :  _*smirk faltering a little*_ "I uh- I said that you're not allowed to take pictures of the uh, the artwork,"

**ISAK** : * _raising an eyebrow and scoffing*_ "Dude what are you talking about? the fuck kind of museum is this? of course I can take pictures of the artwork, it's not the government's secret plan to overthrow Russia now is it?"

**EVEN** :  _*smile fading completely*_ "I just-"

**ISAK** : "why are you lying? what do you want?"

**EVEN** : * _eyes wide*_ "oh my god, I'm- I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, I just-" _*pleading*_ "please don't tell anyone I just did that I really can't lose this job, I really can't,"

**ISAK** :  _*frowning*_ "then why the hell would you say that?"

**EVEN** : * _looking close to crying*_ "I thought- you were taking a selfie and I thought you'd tell me that and my original plan was to wink and say something cool like I know and- yeah, I'm so sorry I fucked up and that really didn't go as planned..." * _looking down at his shoes*_

**ISAK** : "Oh," * _face flushing with heat_ * "oh I uh- right. I'm-" * _stuttering_ * "okay I didn't see that coming so-" * _darting his eyes as Even’s smirks seems to be growing once again_ * "can we like ignore the part that I snapped at you and- can you just like, start... over?" 

**EVEN** : "start over?"

**ISAK** : * _blushing even more_ * "This is so embarrassing but I promise I won't act like dick if you just, like do it again, like from the start-" * _Even’s grin's taking over his whole face now_ * "oh my god this has turned into such a mess I'm so sorry,"

**EVEN** : * _Interrupting him_ * "Hi sir, I couldn't help but notice that you're taking pictures of the artwork, I'm sorry to inform you that that's not allowed,"

**ISAK** : * _still gaping, not seeming to be able to get it together_ * "Right... I was..."

**EVEN** : "are you okay?"

**ISAK** : * _swallowing hard*_ "I-I'm gay,"

**EVEN** : * _barking out laugh, eyes sparkling_ * "are you?!"

**ISAK** : * _horrified_ * "oh my god, no, I mean yes, or no I'm - I didn't mean to say that. oh my god I can't believe this," * _hiding his face in his hands_ * "god please kill me this is so embarrassing I don't want to look into your eyes ever again," 

**EVEN** : * _beaming down at Isak_ * "what are you talking about? this is the best day of my life! what's your name?"

**ISAK** : * _still not looking up_ * "no I'm not gonna answer your questions anymore, I can't take this anymore,"

**EVEN** : "dude, chill it's fine. I've been in even more embarrassing situations myself, look at me," * _Isak looks up at him through his fingers*_ "you're so fucking cute I think my heart is melting, what's your name?"

**ISAK** : * _silently cursing the entire universe for his stupid brain_ * "uh, Isak?"

**EVEN** : "was that a question?"

**ISAK** : * _flushing_ * "what? no! what? I'm Isak,"

**EVEN** : “right, it’s nice to meet you Isak, I’m Even,”

**ISAK** : * _letting out a whimper_ * “I wish I could say the same but this was probably the worst first meeting ever,”

**EVEN** : * _looking down sheepishly_ * “it’s not really, the first, I mean.”

**ISAK** : “what?” 

**EVEN** : “yeah I’ve seen you before, like everywhere, so... my boss is gonna kill me if he finds out I’ve been out here flirting with you instead of doing my job so can you give me your number? If that’s alright?” 

**ISAK** : * _confused, not sure if he’s awake or dreaming anymore_ * “um yeah sure,” * _quickly tying his number on Even’s phone*_ “there you go,” 

**EVEN** : * _beaming at him_ * “great, so I’ll text you?” 

**ISAK** : * _smiling a little_ * “yeah okay, sure.”

**EVEN** : * _walking backwards awkwardly and waving at him_ * “I’ll talk to you later Isak!” * _bumping into the wall behind him*_ “shit, fuck. Yeah, later!”

**ISAK** : * _letting out a chuckle_ * “later,”

 

***

 

* _Monday, 13:10, Isak and Jonas are sitting in the cafeteria talking*_

**ISAK** : * _sighing_ * “and he never texted me again,”

**JONAS** : “dude it’s been only three days,”

**ISAK** : “four actually. And what if I was so awkward and fucked up that he lost intrest?” * _groans_ * “I think maybe he goes to our uni because he said he sees me all the time or something, I don’t know,”

**JONAS** : “what was his name again?”

**ISAK** : “Even,”

**JONAS** : * _frowning his eyebrows_ * “I actually know one Even, he’s a friend of Mutta’s. He’s in the same faculty as him, studying media or something,” 

**ISAK** : * _sitting up straighter_ * “what? Are you sure?” 

**JONAS** : “yeah, do you think that’s him?”

**ISAK** : * _biting his nails anxiously_ * “should I go check it out? What if it really is him? I can’t just say I’ve been stalking him,”

**JONAS** : ”you can just say you were looking for a friend or something, you don’t have to explain it to him,”

**ISAK** : * _hiding his face in his hands_ * “yeah but you don’t know how stupid I get when I’m near him,” * _letting out a frustrated cry*_ “It’s like my brain turns into mashed potato or some shit, I can’t even talk without stuttering, he’s so hot Jonas you have no idea, it’s like he looks at me and I just-“ 

**JONAS** : “forget your own name?”

**ISAK** : * _quietly_ * “exactly,” 

**JONAS** : “but you don’t even know the guy,” 

**ISAK** : * _groans_ * “excatly! That’s why this is so frustrating, I don’t know why I’m so fucking worked up on this...”

**JONAS** : * _smirking_ * “love at first sight maybe?”

**ISAK** : “oh, shut up.”

 

***

 

 * _Tuesday, 13:45, University of Oslo, faculty of Arts, ISAK is nervously pacing at the end of the stairs*_

**ISAK** : * _to himself_ * “fuck okay, it might not even be him, and if it’s him you just say hi. It’s no big deal... oh my god what the hell am I doing here if he was intrested he would have texted me already. You stupid fuck, oh god...” * _turns around to leave the building_ *

**EVEN** : * _standing right behind him_ * “Hi Isak,” 

**ISAK** : “SHIT! Shit, I mean, fuck,uh you scared me. Oh my god, okay. Uh, hi..?”

**EVEN** : * _smiling a little_ * “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, what’s up? What are you doing here?”

**ISAK** : * _sweating nervously_ * “uh, I was- I was just- looking... for someone..”

**EVEN** : “oh alright, guess I’ll just... leave you to it then.” * _taking a step backwards*_

**ISAK** : “no wait!” * _sighs as Even raises his eyebrows*_ “I was actually looking for you, someone told me you might be here so, I was looking for you,”

**EVEN** : * _frowning_ * “what?seriously?!why?”

**ISAK** : * _getting frustrated_ * “what do you mean why?! You were all... flirty and shit and you also said you’d be texting me and asked for my number but you never texted me, I just thought that...” * _suddenly getting insecure,looking down_ * “ugh, I’m so stupid, you were just messing with me werent you? Now I seem all clingy and annoying. Forget this ever happened-“

**EVEN** : “but you gave me a fake number! I texted you that night and some middle aged woman named Carol replied and was like the boy probably gave you a fake number son, I felt so stupid,”

**ISAK** : * _confused_ * “what are you talking about? I didn’t give you a fake number,”

**EVEN** : * _blushing_ * “oh. It was probably a mistake then.”

**ISAK** : “I mean who would ever give a fake number to someone like you?!”

**EVEN** : * _smiling_ * “someone like me? What am I like?”

**ISAK** : * _rolling his eyes_ * “I mean all-“ * _blushing_ * “You look…you look very nice. Beautiful, I mean. Damn, why can’t I speak?”

**EVEN** : * _beaming at him_ * “god you’re the most adorable boy in the universe”

**ISAK** : * _blushing even more_ * “please stop flirting, please.”

**EVEN** : “nah, I don’t plan to stop,” * _taking a small step closer and slowly taking Isak’s fidgeting hands in his_ * “nobody in the world has hands this soft,”

**ISAK** : * _highpitched_ * “thanks, I moisturize,”

**EVEN** : * _barking out a laugh_ * “is it weird that your awkwardness turns me on?”

**ISAK** : * _yanking his hand away_ * “oh my god what is wrong with you?!”

**EVEN** : * _smiling brightly_ * “Isak Valtersen, do you wanna go on a date with me?” 

**ISAK** : “how do you even know my last name?”

**EVEN** : “I have my ways, so what do you say? Yes or no?”

**ISAK** : * _chuckling_ * “what do you think?” 

**EVEN** : * _looking into his eyes_ * “I think...“ * _leans down and captures Isak’s lips with his own, swallowing the tiny gasp that Isak let’s out*_

**ISAK** : * _flushed, eyes wide as they pull away_ * “did you just kiss me?”

**EVEN** : “I don’t know, I think I did.”

**ISAK** : * _whispering_ * “you should do it again”

**EVEN** : * _putting a hand on Isak’s cheek and smiling softly_ * “yeah, I‘m gonna do it again.”

 

the end yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked this heeeeeh  
> Please leave a comment or sth if u feel like it :) it’d make me sooooo happy.  
> Have a nice day all! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are roommates. Isak loves Even but Even won't stop sleeping with other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you so much for over 4k hits on my little story :')  
> this one's for Girl_don't_even, I hope everyone enjoys. <3

_*Friday, 17:45, October 1st 2018, ISAK and the boys are sitting on Isak’s new bed in the flat, surrounded by boxes*_

**MAGNUS** : “So where is this new roommate of yours?” 

 **ISAK:** “I don’t know, he’s not here yet, I’ve only seen him like twice or something,”

 **MAGNUS** : “What was he like? I really hope you don’t end up sharing with an asshole,”

 **ISAK** : “I don’t know, he seemed... normal?” 

 **MAHDI** : “man, everybody seems normal until you find out they eat pine apples on their pizza,”

 **JONAS** : “What if he snores really loudly? His room in right next to yours,”

 **MAHDI** : “What if he’s a nerd?”

 **MAGNUS:** “Guys...what if he’s gay?”

MAHDI: * _shaking his head, groaning_ * “Magnus...”

 **MAGNUS** : “what?!”

 **JONAS** : “So what? Isak is gay,”

 **MAGNUS** : “No but what if he’s gay too and Isak falls in love and-“

 **ISAK** : * _frustrated_ * “oh my god shut up all of you! You’re basically describing me here apart from the pineapple thing, which I wouldn’t mind even if he liked pineapples on his pizza because surprise! It’s none of my business,”

 **MAHDI** : “if you don’t mind him eating pineapples on his pizza then you’re just as uncultured as he is,”

 **ISAK** : “oh my god we don’t even KNOW if he likes pineapples stop insulting the poor guy,” * _sound of the front door opening and closing_ * “Oh I think he’s here, please stop talking, please Magnus?” 

 **MAGNUS** : * _fake offense_ * “why do you have to specify me?!”

 **ISAK** : “oh you know why,”

 **EVEN** : * _walking into the room_ * “oh hey guys, Hi Isak! Sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you home and stuff, did the moving in go alright?”

 **ISAK** : * _blushing a little bit_ * “uh yeah, no it’s okay, everything’s alright. These are my friends, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus,” * _they all wave at him_ * “and yeah, it was alright, thank you.”

 **EVEN:** _*smiling at Isak with a weird expression, Isak looking down at his shoes_ * “it’s nice to meet you guys, I’ll be in my room if you guys need anything or... yeah, so I guess I’ll see you around?” * _they all nod and wave again as Even leaves_ * 

 **MAGNUS** : * _the second Even steps out of the room_ * “OH MY GOD you-“

 **ISAK:**  * _shushes him furiously* *whisper-shouting_ * “shut up Magnus he’s right next door!”

 **MAGNUS** : * _also whisper shouting*_ “oh my god you have a hot roommate! And you like him! You were blushing the whole time guys did you see that? Did you fucking see that?!”

 **MAHDI** : “I didn’t know the great Isak Valtersen was even capable of blushing like that,”

 **JONAS** : “he really is hot though,”

 **MAGNUS** : “right?! Do you guys think we can finally have Isak to get laid?” _*ignores Isak groaning_ *

 **JONAS** : * _smirking_ * “no wonder you’re okay with him eating pineapples with his pizza,” 

 **ISAK** : * _fake sobbing_ * “please stop talking about pineapples on pizzas, I’m sure he doesn’t even like pineapples on pizzas -“

 **EVEN** : * _walking past their door_ * “who doesn’t like pineapples on pizzas? I love pineapples on pizzas!”

***

_*Thursday, November 1st, 19:45, Isak and Even are in the kitchen, Even is cooking and Isak is sitting on the counter scrolling through his instagram feed*_

**ISAK** : “you sure you don’t need any help?”

 **EVEN** : “I’m sure that I don’t wanna burn the flat down,”

 **ISAK** : * _rolling his eyes, dry_ * “har har,” 

 **EVEN** : “isn’t this fun though? You sitting up there like a royal while the mortals are making you food and everything?”

 **ISAK** : _*smirking*_ “well, I mean I wouldn’t really mind a foot massage...”

 **EVEN** : * _glaring_ * “oh fuck off, get up and make the salad at least,”

 **ISAK** : * _groaning_ * “Why do even need salad? Who even wants to eat salad when you’re making lasagna? I don’t get it,”

 **EVEN:** “well it’s good for you,”

 **ISAK:** “not for me, it genuinely hurts me when I eat salad, although I agree that the lasagna is really good for me,I'm a growing kid after all,”

 **EVEN** : * _unimpressed*_ “keeping your fingers are also good for you so be careful chopping those vegetables,” 

 **ISAK** : * _rolling his eyes_ * “Once Even! That was once, weeks ago!”

 **EVEN** : “you’ve only been living here for like 4 weeks now and that literally happened last week,”

 **ISAK** : “ugh whatEVER,” * _they both start chopping the vegetables, the room falls into a comfortable silence for a few minutes*_

 **EVEN** : * _getting up and wiping his hands_ * “hey I’m gonna go pee real quick, can you keep an eye on the oven?”

 **ISAK** : “yeah sure,” _*Even leaves the kitchen as he finishes chopping the carrots*_ “okay, let’s see how you’re doing beautiful,” _*turns to the lasagna in the oven_ * “wow Even sure has some talent, you sure are gonna taste goo- FUCK OH MY GOD FUCK,”

 **EVEN** : * _running down the hall into the kitchen, panting_ * “WHAT ISAK WHAT HAPPENED?”

 **ISAK** : * _moaning loudly*_ “I burned my wrist, fuck Even I burnt my fucking wrist, I’m gonna die I’m gonna fucking die- “

 **EVEN** : “oh my god what the hell did you do?” * _taking Isak’s inflamed wrist in his_ * “ouch it doesn’t look good,”

 **ISAK** : “AND IT DOESN'T FEEL GOOD!” 

 **EVEN** : “it’s alright love, come on let’s put it under cold water,” * _dragging Isak gently to the sink and turning on the tap, not noticing how Isak has gone quiet_ * “god that was the worst piss of my life, your hand feeling a bit better?”

 **ISAK** : * _distracted_ * “wha..? Oh yeah.. uh, better,” * _his brain screaming the word ‘love’ in Even’s voice on a loop_ * 

 **EVEN** : * _worried_ * “I have some alpha cream for burn, let me put some on for you. What the hell were you doing? I told you to keep an eye on it not kill yourself,”

 **ISAK** : “I’m such an idiot,” 

 **EVEN** : * _chuckling_ * “I literally left to pee for 5 seconds and this happens, how did you ever manage without me before?”

 **ISAK** : * _smiling back softly_ * “I didn’t.”

***

* _Saturday, 23:15, Novemeber 10th, Isak and Even’s apartment. Even is on the couch watching a movie when Isak walks into the apartment*_

 **ISAK** : * _taking his shoes off_ * “Oh hi Even,”

 **EVEN** : “Hey, where have you been? It’s nearly midnight,”

 **ISAK** : * _taking off his coat and throwing himself on the couch next to Even_ * “I was with Sana, we have a project in a few days, I’m so fucking tired man,”

 **EVEN** : * _worried_ * “have you eaten?”

 **ISAK** : * _smiling_ * “yeah it’s fine, I had something at her’s,”

 **EVEN** : “I can make you something if you’d like,”

 **ISAK** : “nah it’s fine. It’s really late anyways,”

 **EVEN:** * _scoots a bit closer_ * “do you wanna watch something? Or would you rather go to bed?” 

 **ISAK** : _*torn between going to bed or staying up with Even, finally deciding that sacrificing a few hours of sleep would be worth it_ * “sure, i’ll stay,” * _Even smiles*_ “though I can’t promise you I’ll stay awake the whole time,”

 **EVEN** : * _smiling wider_ * “it’s okay, you can sleep on me,” * _Isak looks away with a blush and stares at the TV as Even presses play_ * “have you watched this?”

 **ISAK** : “no what is it?”

 **EVEN** : “My own private Idaho, it’s really nice,”

 **ISAK** : * _frowning_ * “is that Keanu Reeves?” * _Even nods_ * “nice, I like him,”

 **EVEN** : “yeah I like him too,” * _it’s silent for a few minutes both of them watching the movie, Even notices Isak’s eyes keep dropping shut* *whispering_ * “Isak, it’s okay if you’re tired, you can go to sleep,”

 **ISAK** : * _mumbling_ * “no I wanna stay,”

 **EVEN** : * _hesitates for a few seconds before smiling_ * “Come here then,” 

 **ISAK** : * _confused_ * “what are you doing?”

 **EVEN** : * _tucking Isak under his blancket*_ “helping you sleep,”

 **ISAK** : “wh-“

 **EVEN** : “don’t overthink it, come on,” * _patting his lap and looking at Isak expectantly, Isak blushes and puts his head on Even’s lap hesitantly_ * 

 **ISAK** : * _unsure_ * “are you sure-“

 **EVEN** : * _quietly, playing with Isak’s hair_ * “it’s okay, just go to sleep. Go to sleep.”

 

* _9:30 A.M, the next morning. Isak walks into the kitchen where Even is standing, drinking a coffee_ *

 **ISAK** : * _yawning, slightly blushing at the sight of Even, not looking into his eyes_ * “uh, good morning Even,”

 **EVEN** : “hey good morning, slept fine?”

 **ISAK** : * _tense_ * “yeah you too?” * _Even nods, making the kitchen go silent_ *

 **EVEN** : “do you want some coffee?” 

 **ISAK** : * _still tense, sitting the furthest from Even, mentally cursing himself for being so awkward_ * “uh no thanks,” _*doesn’t notice how Even’s face hardens, the room falls silent again.Isak struggles internally for a few seconds, he opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally talking*_ “uh, so I was thinking-“

 **EVEN** : * _hurriedly_ * “would it be okay if I had someone to stay for the night?”

 **ISAK** : * _baffled_ * “I... what?”

 **EVEN** : “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at home, so I wanted to ask you in advance. I have this... date tonight and I was wondering if it’d be okay if we got back here after that? If not, or if you’re having anyone over, it’s totally fine we can just go to his,”

 **ISAK** : * _mouth hanging open, confused_ * “I-”

 **EVEN** : * _not looking at him_ * “you don’t have to answer now, text me later and let me know yeah? I’m leaving now, talk to you later,” 

 **ISAK** : * _quietly, hurt_ * “if you wanted to grab something to eat for lunch or...” * _wincing as he hears the front door shuts with a thud_ * “okay then...guess not.”

****

_*Friday, 20:16, November 23rd, Jonas’ place*_

**MAHDI** : “he’s playing you,”

 **MAGNUS** : “but we know Even, he doesn’t look like the type to play anyone,”

 **MAHDI** : “I mean we’ve only known him for a short while, we don’t really know him.”

 **JONAS** : * _turning to Isak who’s moping with his head in his arms*_ “Are you okay man?” 

 **ISAK** : * _muffled_ * “No,” 

 **MAHDI** : “do you want us to do something?”  

 **ISAK** : * _snappy_ * “can you stop him from bringing random people home every single week?!” * _sighing_ * “I’m sorry, no there’s nothing you can do, thanks though,”

 **MAGNUS** : “is he treating you any differently?”

 **ISAK** : “no, or I mean maybe, I don’t know. He’s not home much anymore. We’d gotten so close in such a short time but then BAM, he just stops, he's nice to me when we talk but the problem is... we don't even talk,” 

 **JONAS** : * _quietly_ * “was anyone also there this morning?” 

 **ISAK** : “yeah, this stupid guy was just strutting in our kitchen like he owned the place, I might have yelled and thrown him out...”

 **MAHDI** : * _frowning_ * “oh Isak...”

 **MAGNUS** : “wait, a guy? Even’s gay?! What?!!”

 **ISAK** : “he’s not gay he’s pan,”

 **MAGNUS** : * _confused_ * “the fuck is a pan?”

 **ISAK** : * _frustrated_ * “how the fuck would I know?! Go ask Eskild. God I wish I’d never left Eskild’s...” * _noticing the guys looking at him with pity_ * “Ugh, nevermind I’m gonna go home now,” 

 **JONAS** : “you don’t have to-“

 **ISAK** : “no I just wanna go home, I’ll see you guys later or something,” * _quickly walking out of the door_ *

 

* _the next morning, Isak’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth*_

 

 **ISAK** : * _to himself, with toothpaste in his mouth_ * “awesome Isak, you just had to leave Jonas’ to get home and hear Even having very loud sex all night, awesome for you Isak,” * _spitting into the sink just as the bathroom door opens and a guy abruptly walks in_ * “who the fuck are you?!”

 **GUY** : “uh, who are you?”

 **ISAK** : * _furious_ * “this is my fucking home! My fucking bathroom and you don’t even bother to fucking KNOCK before getting in here-“

 **GUY** : “ I didn’t know Evan had a roommate!”

 **ISAK** : “His name is fucking Even and yes he fucking does and you need to fucking leave RIGHT NOW!”

 **GUY** : “but- “

 **ISAK** : _*almost screaming_ * “I SAID LEAVE,” * _follows the guy who looks almost scared with his eyes as he gathers his stuff and leaves the flat*_ “fucking asshole-“ 

 **EVEN** : _*standing by his bedroom door, eyes sleepy, looking soft and cute*_ “what the hell is happening here?”

 **ISAK** : * _getting angry again_ * “oh I don’t know! You tell me! Every fucking morning I have to deal with your stupid one night stands-“ 

 **EVEN** : “I fucking asked and you said you’d be fine-“

 **ISAK** : * _scoffing_ * “I didn’t know you were gonna be sleeping with a different person every single night!“

 **EVEN** : “I don’t owe you an explanation!”

 **ISAK** : “I deserve some fucking respect! I can’t deal with hearing you have sex every night anymore! Is that too hard to fucking understand?!”

 **EVEN** : * _getting angry as well_ * “you think I don’t notice the way you treat all of them? How you insult them? How you never even talk to me anymore? What the fuck is your problem Isak?!” 

 **ISAK** : * _gulping, taking a step back as Even takes a few steps closer_ * “I...I don’t-“

 **EVEN** : * _backing Isak up against the wall_ * “or are you homophobic? Is that it? Are you panphobic?! What is your problem Isak?! Just fucking tell me!”

 **ISAK** : * _afraid now_ * “what the fuck are you talking about Even?” * _flinches as Even takes a grip of his shoulders*_  

 **EVEN** : “you’ve been treating me differently since that night we cuddled on the couch, you think I didn’t notice that?! Did I hurt your fragile masculinity Isak?” * _starts shaking him,not noticing how Isak is close to crying*_ “I’m so sick of this Isak, I’m SO SICK OF-“

 **ISAK** : _*finally letting out a sob_ * “stop screaming! Let go of me you’re hurting me!” * _Even immediately lets go of his shoulders and takes a step back, Isak finally exhales hard_ *

 **EVEN** : * _eyes wide_ * “i’m, I’m sorry I-“

 **ISAK** : * _strangled_ * “fuck you! Fuck you Even fuck you!” * _eyes full of tears_ * “you’ve been living with me for two months and you don’t even know that I’m fucking gay!” 

 **EVEN** : * _startled_ * “w-what..”

 **ISAK** : “it’s so easy for you to go around and accuse me of being homophobic isn’t it? Without even bothering to ask me anything! Well news flash, I-“ * _voice breaking_ * “I’m fucking in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a while now and you just-“ * _breaking down completely, finally crying_ * “fuck I’m so- stupid, I can’t believe I-“ 

 **EVEN** : * _stunned_ * “Isak..”

 **ISAK** : “no! No don’t fucking-“ _*hiding his face in his hands, sobbing harder_ * “I’m so fucking stupid. I’m so fucking stupid, I’ve ruined everything, I can’t believe this,”

 **EVEN** : * _snapping out of his shock, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist to keep him from falling_ * “no, fuck baby no you didn’t. You didn’t. Isak, fuck I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything,”

 **ISAK** : _*hiding his face in Even’s neck_ * “no, you hate me. Everything’s ruined now, everything-“

 **EVEN** : * _cupping Isak’s tear stained face in his hands_ * “Isak, listen to me, look at me Isak. Isak look at me, I love you too. Fuck Isak I love you too!”

 **ISAK** : * _finally looking up*_ “what are you talking about?” 

 **EVEN** : “I’ve loved you this whole time. Since the moment I saw you, I’ve loved you since- Isak fuck I’m sorry for everything. I’m so sorry baby I thought you were homophobic, that’s why you were treating me differently. I didn’t know- I didn’t think- Isak I’m so sorry for putting us through that, I’m so sorry,”

 **ISAK** : * _eyes wide_ * “what the fuck Even,”

 **EVEN** : “this has turned way too fucking dramatic for my liking, but I love you too. I love you so much. I love you too,” _*pressing his forehead to Isak’s_ * “I love you too,”

 **ISAK** : * _breathing heavily_ * “but you can’t, “

 **EVEN** : * _cutting him off_ * “I can, and I do. I love you,” * _quietly_ * “I love you,*

 **ISAK** : * _also quietly_ * “swear it.”

 **EVEN** : “I swear it.” * _caresses Isak’s wet cheeks with his fingertips, everything’s so silent suddenly_ * “do you believe me?” 

 **ISAK** : * _breathing heavily, eyes still wide, but a hint of smile is on his lips*_ “kiss me,” 

 **EVEN** : “are you sure? I-“

 **ISAK** : * _wrapping his arms around Even’s neck_ * “kiss me Even.” 

And so Even does. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda dramatic comparing to the previous chapter sry  
> if I was creative enough I'd add smut to the end of this bc I think they both deserved it after all that tension, but I'm not and it's 1 A.M and I just binge wrote this, but just so you know they'll have very rough sex after this.  
> I have an important exam in about a month so it might take a while before the next chapter, but keep the prompts coming, I will definitely write if I find it interesting and my brain lets me.  
> thank u, love u, don't forget to send love to Demi.  
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ISAK: "you look like a Picasso painting,"  
> EVEN: "do you even know how Picasso painted people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo long time no seen.  
> here's another friends to lovers au I was asked to write by an anon bc I'm a sucker for those. the last 3 chaps have all been strangers/friends to lovers bc my brain hates me. hope u enjoy anyways x

_*Friday, September 21st ,Oslo. Isak is at a party, standing in a corner holding a Corona in one hand and seeming to be arguing with Jonas.*_

**ISAK** : * _exasperated_ * "I know you're all just gonna dare me to kiss him if I play!"

 **JONAS** : * _snorting_ * "It's not like you'd mind that,"

 **ISAK** : * _getting frustrated, serious_ * "Jonas you don't get it, I actually like him but I'm not sure if he likes me back so please don't ruin me okay? I don't want to ruin this. I don't."

 **JONAS** : "not sure if he likes you?! dude he's literally eating you alive whenever he as much as glances your way,"

 **ISAK** : "but that's just how he is. he's flirty with everyone..."

 **JONAS** : * _softening, sensing Isak's distress_ * "okay man, I promise neither me nor any of us will dare you to do anything like that okay? I promise." * _Isak rolls his eyes, Jonas grins and pulls him by his jacket_ * "come oooon it'll be fun I promise you won't end up making out with Even by the end of this game!"

 **ISAK** : * _rolling his eyes again_ * "okay okaaay I'm coming," _Jonas leads them to the already forming circle, Isak notices Even's already sitting, staring intensely at him, Isak looks away. he sits down next to Eva not really paying attention to anything, still sensing Even's eyes on him the whole time the others are playing until Mahdi spins the bottle and it lands on Even*_

 **MAHDI** : "Even, my man. truth or dare?"

 **EVEN** : "dare,"

 **MAHDI** : * _thinking for a moment_ * "okay, I dare you to... belly dance like your life depends on it," * _everyone else snores, Even's face lights up_ *

 **EVEN** : "oh with pleasure!" * _stands up and rolls his hips in an attempt to do belly dance_ *

 **ISAK** : _*laughing hard, quietly to Eva who's laughing just as hard herself*_ "I'd probably be turned on if this wasn't so utterly ridiculous," * _Eva loses it_ *

 **MAHDI** : * _through tears_ * "okay okay that's enough man, you can chill now,"

 **EVEN** : * _grinning_ * "did it seem like my life depended on it?"

 **MAHDI** : _*still chuckling_ * "totally,"

 **EVEN** : * _salutes, then takes the bottle and spins it really fast until it lands on... Isak*_ * _with a glint in his eyes*_ "okay Isak, truth or dare?"

 **ISAK** : * _smile completely fading_ ,  _heart jumping out of his chest, notices how the crowd has gone silent* *stuttering_ * "uh, um I- dare?"

 **EVEN** : * _smirking and squinting his eyes_ * "I dare you to kiss me,"

 **ISAK** : * _does a double take, hears someone gasp_ * "truth,"

 **EVEN** : * _leans in*_ "okay, do you wanna kiss me?" 

 **ISAK** : _*heat rushing up to his cheeks, feeling uncomfortable_ * "I- I don't-" _*leaning back as Even rises his eyebrows_ * "I- I'm sorry I have to go,"

 **EVEN** : _*smile fading, noticing how uncomfortable Isak feels* "_ hey, no wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" _*Isak shakes his head at him and leaves*_ "shit," _*looks around the room noticing that everyone's staring at him in silence*_

 **SANA** : * _breaking the silence with a sigh_ * "this is the part when you go after him Even,"

 **EVEN** : "oh shit! shit you're right," _*stands up quickly and runs outside following Isak. sees Isak sitting down on a swing in the front yard taking a sip of his drink* *quietly*_ "hey,"

 **ISAK** : * _not looking up*_ "hey,"

 **EVEN** : "can I sit here?"

 **ISAK** : "sure,"

 **EVEN** : * _sitting down next to Isak carefully, making sure to keep a distance*_ "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable back inside,"

 **ISAK** : * _chuckling humorlessly_ * "It's okay, I'm just stupid. I don't know how to take a joke."

 **EVEN** : "It wasn't... a joke,"

 **ISAK** : _*finally looking up at Even_ * "what?"

 **EVEN** : "seriously Isak, haven't I made it quite obvious that I like you at this point? like, like you a lot?"

 **ISAK** : * _startles for a moment, then finger guns, laughing nervously_ * "hA! you sure do,"

 **EVEN** : * _sounding hurt_ * "Isak I'm serious,"

 **ISAK** : * _lowering his fingers, baffled*_ "you... what?"

 **EVEN** : * _quietly, trying to keep eye contact_ * "I like you. a lot. very much. like like you. I'm probably falling in love with you." _*notices Isak's still staring at him with wide eyes, gets insecure*_ "aren't you gonna say something?"

 **ISAK** : "you... have a face,"

 **EVEN** : "yes. yes I do,"

 **ISAK** : "I mean, a nice face. you have a nice face."

 **EVEN** : "thanks? I think,"

 **ISAK** : "you look like a Picasso painting,"

 **EVEN** : _*smiling teasingly_ * "do you even know how Picasso painted people?"

 **ISAK** : * _blushing furiously_ * "oh my god please accept my attempts at flirting I don't know what I'm doing,"

 **EVEN:** _*smiling softly_ * "It's okay. it's very cute."

 **ISAK** : * _muttering quietly_ * "thank you,"

 **EVEN** : "so ignoring the Picasso insult, does this mean you like me back?"

 **ISAK** : * _hiding his face in his hands*_ "ughh shut up I suck at these stuff,"

 **EVEN** : * _beaming at him*_ "I sure hope you suck on other stuff too,"

 **ISAK** : * _reappears from behind his hands, giving Even a look_ * "you _really_ shouldn't be making dick jokes so early into a relationship,"

 **EVEN** : "Is that what this is then? a relationship?"

 **ISAK** : "I don't know,"

 **EVEN** : "what do you know then?"

 **ISAK** : * _sighing_ * "I don't know shit Even, I just finger gunned you after you fucking confessed your feelings!"

 **EVEN** : "you're the cutest boy," _*smiling down at him, whispering*_ "will you kiss me now then?"

 **ISAK** : _*also whispering_ * "can I?"

 **EVEN** : *l _eaning in, capturing Isak's lips between his in a soft, sweet, toe curling kiss, holding the back of his neck as Isak melts into him_ * "you can do whatever the fuck you want to me."

 

***

 

* _The next morning, Isak’s bedroom. Isak wakes up feeling warm and full, with a hand running over his shoulders and neck, caressing them softly, and another hand holding his own hand. He opens his eyes and sees Even laying next to him, smiling softly at him*_

 **ISAK** : * _smiling back_ * “Hi,”

 **EVEN** : * _voice heavy with sleep, still touching his neck and holding his hand_ * “good morning,” 

 **ISAK** : “slept well?” * _Even nods_ * “what’s up with the hand holding?”

 **EVEN** : * _sighing deeply and pulling Isak closer to him_ * “I’m scared that if I let go you’ll just disappear, and i wake up and realize this has all just been a dream,”

 **ISAK** : * _frowning, pulls his hand away from Even’s to hold his face in both hands, kissing him softly_ * “I won’t disappear,” * _caressing Even’s jaw with his tumb_ * “i’m right here Even, I’m not going anywhere,”

 **EVEN** : “you promise?”

 **ISAK** : “yes new boyfriend, I promise.”

 **EVEN** : * _gives him a little shy smile_ * “it was nice that the first thing I heard today was your voice,”

 **ISAK** : * _moving down to lay his head on Even’s chest, kissing his collarbone_ * ”it was nice that the first thing I saw today was you, and the first thing I felt was your touch,”

 **EVEN** : “would you look at that! Mister Picasso has turned into a romantic,” 

 **ISAK** : * _groaning_ , _shoving a pillow in Even’s face_ * “stop bringing that up!”

 **EVEN** : * _moving to pin Isak’s wrists on the bed, above his head_ * “Never!”

 **ISAK** : * _giggling_ * “are we gonna have morning sex now?”

 **EVEN** : * _mouthing Isak’s jaw_ * “I sure hope so,”

 **ISAK** : “fucking kiss me then,”

 **EVEN** : * _leaning up and giving Isak a cheeky smile_ * “with pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let me know if u liked it :) i’ll be editing this in the morning, im sorry for any mistakes.  
> I'll be trying to do more prompts (I'm currently trying to write that grandma one I was asked to write a while back. I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long) so just tell me what you'd like to read. Is this too fluffy? Should I write more angst? Jealousy? Fights? Lemme know xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a big fight and a little smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this one's for Love-Me-Some-Skam Kind of Girl. hope this was what you wanted and hope everybody enjoys!

_*Wednesday, October 10, Isak and Even’s apartment, Trondheim. Isak is sitting on the floor folding their newly washed clothes while Even is on the bed reading a book*_

**ISAK:** * _sighing_ * “Are we going flat hunting tomorrow too?”

 **EVEN:** _*turning a page*_ “I don’t think I can, I have some stuff to do. but we can go this weekend?”

 **ISAK:** “Our lease is up in less than a month Even, We need somewhere to live, we need to find a flat,” 

 **EVEN:** “I said we can go look for flats this weekend okay?”

 **ISAK:** “this has been making me so stressed lately. We’re not in Oslo, we can’t just stay with your parents or crash at Eskild's until we find somewhere to live!”

 **EVEN:** “I’m stressed too okay? We’ll do something. We won’t just end up homeless and shit,”

 **ISAK:**  “yeah whatever,” * _they both stay silent for a few minutes, Isak is_ _visibly annoyed, trying to find something else to be angry about to let the tension out*_ “These all smell like rat piss again Even, I don’t fucking understand why it’s so hard for you to do laundry properly,”

 **EVEN:** _*distracted*_ “It’s just laundry Isak no need to make a big deal out of it,”

 **ISAK:** “This was maybe cute the first twenty times you did it but it’s not anymore, don’t you understand that I need to wash all of them again? I don’t have the fucking time for this shit,”

 **EVEN:** _*looking up from his book, scoffing*_ “if it’s so important to you why don’t _you_ do it in the first place then?!”

 **ISAK:** _*looking up at Even in disbelief, stops folding the clothes*_ “Are you fucking serious right now?”

 **EVEN:** “yes! I am! You’re always nagging about this same old shit, literally every week Isak, if me doing laundry gets you so worked up then why don’t _you_ do it and just fucking let go?”

 **ISAK:** _*taken aback by Even’s harsh tone*_ “This is a shared flat Even, I can’t be the only one who-”

 **EVEN:** “Oh but I can be the only one who cooks the damn food in this flat? I can be the only one who has a damn job and is making money? I can be the only one who doesn’t find a reason to nag about every single thing?”

**ISAK:** * _furious_ * “Is it really that hard for you to cook food? Is that really the worst of your problems?! Well You won’t need to anymore I’ll be getting takeouts from now on!”

**EVEN:** * _dismissive_ * “Just do whatever the fuck you want I can’t bother to give a fuck anymore,”

**ISAK:** _*hurt*_ “Even what the fuck are you on about?”

 **EVEN:** “I’m just asking you to give me a break! Stop bitching about everything!”

 **ISAK:** _*confused, standing up to look at Even properly*_ “just what the hell is happening right now?”

 **EVEN:** _*refusing to look at him*_ “I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one who’s always starting the arguments, you’re the one who’s always blaming me for every single thing that’s-”

 **ISAK:** _*inhales deeply*_ “Please shut up before you ruin everything,”

 **EVEN:** “-that’s wrong in your fucking life, I love you Isak but you can be so fucking annoying sometimes that it physically pains me,”

 **ISAK:** _*finally bursting*_ “Oh and you’re such an angel aren’t you?!”

 **EVEN:** “I didn’t say-“

 **ISAK: *** _talking without filter*_ “you think I’m not done with dealing with all of the messes you make every time?! you think you’re always pretty smiles and rainbows and fucking unicorns or some shit?!”

 **EVEN:** “maybe we should stop before any of us says anything that we’ll regret tomorrow, I’m gonna go get some fresh air,”

 **ISAK:** _*screaming at this point, voice shaking*_ “leave and then what?! Forget this fight ever happened?? Telling yourself that it’s all fine, that everything will be just fucking fine tomorrow?!”

 **EVEN:** _*voice lower, seeming to regret his earlier outburst*_ “Isak-“

 **ISAK:** “No fuck you Even! I’m not gonna beg you to stay! _*shaking his head*_ “You don’t get to say whatever the fuck you want to me and then act like you’re all nice and innocent!”

 **EVEN:** “At least I don’t come home bitching about everything everyday!”

 **ISAK:** _*losing his shit, exploding*_ “I fucking wish you bitching was all I had to deal with! ”

 **EVEN:** * _shaking, gulping loudly*_ “what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 **ISAK:** “you know exactly what I mean Even! You know exactly what that means! You and all of your fucking crazy stunts-”

 **EVEN:** _*completely devastated*_ “Shut the fuck up!” * _Isak freezes completely, everything’s completely silent for a few seconds, Even’s breath hitches, his voice small*_ “please just shut up,”

 **ISAK:** _*eyes wide, breathing heavily, shaking*_ “Fuck Even I’m sorry,”

 **EVEN:** _*shattered, trembling*_ “not good enough,”

 **ISAK:** “Baby I didn’t mean it-”

 **EVEN:** “but you said it,” _*inhaling a shaky breathe*_ “That’s how you’ve been feeling isn’t it?”

 **ISAK:** _*eyes wet*_ “No- no no no Even that’s not true, I swear-”

 **EVEN:** “Please just... stop talking Isak, I think you’ve said enough,” * _Isak stays quiet, the only sound is Even’s heavy breathing_ * I’m gonna go now,”

 **ISAK:** _*begging*_ “Even please- I would never-“ 

 **EVEN:** * _tears in his eyes_ * “I just don’t wanna look at you right now okay? I just can’t stand to look at you right now- I just... okay?” 

 **ISAK** _: *desperate* “_ Baby please-“ _*Even turns around, Isak grabs his arm to pull him back*_

 **EVEN** _: *harshly removing himself from Isak’s grip* “_ don’t- just don’t _.” *walks away and leaves without glancing at Isak*_

 **ISAK: *** _finally letting out a sob* “_ fuck fuck fuck fuck Isak fuck,” * _putting his palms on his eyes, trying to breathe, failing, letting out another sob* “_ fuck Isak what the fuck have you done-“ * _frantically searching his pocket, trying to find his phone, dialing the first number that comes to his mind*_  

 

 **ESKILD:** “Mister Isak Valtersen, calling his guru at last, how’s it going baby gay?”

 **ISAK:** _*crying over the phone*_ “Eskild I f-fucked up- Eskild I don’t know what to do it’s ruined it’s all ruined everything’s ruined I-“

 **ESKILD:** _*tone worried*_ “Isak what the fuck is happening? What happened?” _*Isak doesn’t reply, cries harder*_ “Isak please you’re scaring me what’s the matter? Isak?”

 **ISAK: *** _putting a hand over his heart as if to stop it from bursting*_ “I h-had a fight with Even, I said bad things Eskild very bad things and he’s gone he’s fucking gone and I don’t know what to fucking do I love him Eskild I can’t live without him and I can't breathe I can't breathe but he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone-”

 **ESKILD:** “Isak I need you to calm down okay? Try taking deep breathes, in and out, in and out,” _*speaking with him softly, Isak starts breathing properly after a few minutes*_ “that’s good, that’s nice. Now tell me, have you tried calling him?”

 **ISAK:** _*shaking his head repeatedly even though Eskild can’t see him*_ “No, no he didn’t take his phone and he said that he doesn’t wanna see me and talk to me for now,”

 **ESKILD:** “when did he leave?”

 **ISAK:** “Like, maybe half an hour ago?”

 **ESKILD:** “Okay, do you know where he might have gone?”

 **ISAK:** “No, no he doesn’t have anywhere to go we’ve been here for like a year now, he’s not close enough to anyone to spend the night at their place or anything, I don’t know where he is fuck he could be anywhere. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he wants to break up? I’ll die Eskild I’m gonna die.”

 **ESKILD:** “he doesn’t want to break up Isak you need to calm down-”

 **ISAK:** _*starts crying again*_ “you don’t know the shit I said to him-“

 **ESKILD:** “no Isak listen to me, no matter what happened I’m sure he doesn’t want to break up, you were both probably very angry, both said shit you didn’t mean, but it’s all gonna be okay, it always turns out okay. You need to calm down alright? Give him a few hours to calm down as well, and then think of some places that you think he might have gone to, a park or something, I don’t know. You’re gonna prepare a good apology and then you’re gonna make up, okay? Trust me.”

 

***

* _Stiftsgårdsparken, 11:23 p.m. Even is sitting down on a bench, staring at nothing. Isak is standing behind him, struggling to approach Even. He takes a step forwards, hesitates, then takes another step backwards*_

 **ISAK:** _*still standing behind Even, afraid to get any closer, speaking quietly* “_ hey Ev, _”_

 **EVEN:** * _not turning around_ * “Hi,”

 **ISAK:** * _finally taking a few steps to stand next to Even, Even still refuses to look up_ * “Do you want me to leave?” _*Even shrugs_ * “Can I sit next to you?” * _Even shrugs again, Isak sits down on the bench next to him, keeping a safe distance_ * “I brought you a jacket, you must be freezing,” 

 **EVEN:** * _taking the jacket from Isak_ * “thanks,”  * _both stay quiet for a few minutes. After a while Isak moves his hand to rest next to Even’s on the bench, softly touching Even’s pinky with his_ * 

 **ISAK:** “Even?” * _silnece_ * “Even I’m really sorry,” * _still silence, Isak keeps looking at Even’s face for a reaction, pleading_ * “please say something,”

 **EVEN:** “how’d you know I was here?”

 **ISAK:** _*barely there smile on his lips*_ “this is where we had our first date in Trondheim, and you’ve always loved it here,” _*Even doesn’t speak again, Isak’s smile slowly fades*_ “Even?”

 **EVEN:** _*harshly*_ “What do you want me to say?!” _*Isak’s breathe hitches, moves to pull his hand away, Even panics, quickly intertwining his fingers with Isak’s*_

 **ISAK:** _*voice tearful*_ “I’m sorry,”

 **EVEN:** _*softening*_ “I know you are,” _*finally taking in Isak’s tear stained face, pulling him closer, putting a hesitant palm on his cheek*_ “I’m sorry too,”

 **ISAK:** _*barely breathing*_ “Are you gonna break up with me?”

 **EVEN:** _*eyes widening*_ “what?! No! What? Are you?

 **ISAK:** _*letting out a wet sob*_ “then what are you sorry for? You never fuck things up like I do, you could never say something like that to me, I’m such a pathetic excuse of human being Even I can’t even believe that I went there,”

 **EVEN:** “Isak-“

 **ISAK:** “But I swear baby, I swear I didn’t mean any of that, I love you so much. I love you with every fibre of my being, I love you for every single mess that you ever make, I love you for every single thing you do. I love you so much it’s carved deep in my bones, so much that I can’t breathe and I can’t believe I ever let myself go so far I can’t believe-“

 **EVEN:** _*pulling Isak closer, resting Isak’s head on his chest, squeezing him impossibly close*_ “I love you too, I sorry too, I’m so sorry, I love you so much, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,”

 **ISAK:** _*voice muffled in Even’s shirt*_ “please come home?”

 **EVEN:** _*kissing Isak’s forehead softly*_ “of course I’m coming home. I’m always coming home baby, I’ll always come back to you.”

 

***

_*01:16 a.m, Isak and Even’s apartment. Isak and Even are laying on the bed, facing each other, speaking quietly*_

**ISAK:** “Why did we even fight? I can’t even remember what it was about,”

 **EVEN:** “I think this whole finding a new flat thing hasn’t been easy on us, we’ve both been so stressed over that lately,”

 **ISAK:** _*hand in Even’s hair, softly playing with it*_ “I was so worried about you, you left your phone at home and you weren’t wearing a jacket and I had no idea where you were. I was so worried,”

 **EVEN:** _*tracing the freckles on Isak’s shoulders with his fingertips*_ “I just needed some time alone, I’m sorry for scaring you,”

 **ISAK:** “Yeah I figured, Eskild said I should give you a few hours to calm down,”

 **EVEN:** “Eskild?”

 **ISAK:** “yeah, I called him when you left, I think I was having a panic attack. He calmed me down,”

 **EVEN:** “I’m so sorry for just leaving like that,”

 **ISAK:** _*smoothing the frown between Even’s eyebrows with his thumb*_ “You had every right to. What I said was unacceptable,”

 **EVEN:** “I said some pretty mean stuff too, I triggered you, I didn’t mean any of it,”

 **ISAK:** _*leaning in, askingfor a kiss*_ “Promise you’ll never leave?”

 **EVEN:** _*catching Isak’s lips between his, tilting Isak’s head up, kissing him deeply*_ “Promise _you_ won’t?”

 **ISAK:** _*moving to lay half on top of Even, trailing kisses down his cheeks and jaw*_ “I promise,” _*moving down to Even’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all over, biting the soft flesh on his pulse, making him gasp*_ “Fuck Even I love you so fucking much,”

 **EVEN:** _*throws his head back on the pillow, giving Isak better access*_ “I love you too. I love you more. I love you so much,” _*giggles as Isak starts kissing all over his chest and stomach, getting closer to Even’s growing bulge*_ “Are we gonna have make up sex now?”

 **ISAK:** “is it really make up sex if you never break up?” _*bites his lips, places a kiss on Even’s underwear, over his dick, looking up at Even with questioning eyes*_ “Can I?”

 **EVEN:** _*already out of breath, high pitched*_ “Fuck. Yes. Please go ahead.”

 **ISAK:** _*kissing Even’s belly, pulling the underwear with his teeth*_ “I’m gonna make you feel so good baby,”

 **EVEN:** _*gently tugging on Isak’s curls*_ “yes please,”

 **ISAK:** _*slowly pulling Even’s boxers off, trailing wet kisses all over him and licking up his length as he does so, making him moan*_ “fuck you’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you’re mine,” * _putting his mouth around Even's tip, hollows his cheeks and begins sucking, humming around Even's member*_ "hmm fuck,"

 **EVEN:** _*pulling harder on Isak's hair, pressing his heels to Isak's lower back*_ "f-fuck oh fuck baby, mmh y-yes, yes keep going, uh-" _*moans loudly as Isak starts bobbing his head up and down his_ _length_  "OH fuck Isak-"

 **ISAK:** _*suddenly pulling off with a pop*_ "You wan't me to finish you off like this or?"

 **EVEN:** _*panting*_ "yes yes yes please I don't have the energy to fuck right now please,"  _*nearly screaming as Isak swallows him whole, dick hitting_ _the back of his throat and making him gag, doesn't take him long after that to come, Isak comes a minute later jerking himself off as Even lays on the bed wasted*_

 **ISAK:** _*cleaning himself and Even up afterwards*_ "today was probably the longest day of my life,"

 **EVEN:** * _needy, pulling Isak towards himself for a kiss*_ "me too,"

 **ISAK:** _*rubbing his nose against Even's, smiling at his boyfriend, whispering*_ "You're the best thing in my life Even,"

 **EVEN:** _*smiling back, closing his eyes and breathing him in, touching his face*_ "and you're the best thing in mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol excuse me for the horrible attempt at writing smut. keep them prompts coming tho :)  
> alsoooo u can find me [here](https://twitter.com/jaevlajan) if u'd like  
> hope u have a nice rest of ur day lovelies xx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments :) I will happily accept prompts.


End file.
